Wrong Fate
by TomboyIsAwesome
Summary: Rocky's routine as always. Tidy yourself in the bathroom, wear your normal clothes, get your things, go to the door, fake a smile, and greet everyone you know. All because of the redhead, she made Rocky like this. Before everything had happened.


**Author's note: Gosh, my first M fic. Another story to rewrite and post because it's fantastic and want others to read it. I was about to rewrite this awesome oneshot into a Powerpuff girls story, but I think this suits CeCe and Rocky together. All credits goes to bb_princess on her Kyuhyun's Love stories oneshots, although I'm changing some and adding details to this fic(so that credit goes to me). This takes place at college.**

**Rocky/Deuce as friendship in here. WARNING!: GirlxGirl. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that ^^ Characters may be OOC**

* * *

Rocky stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. Pale face, puffy eyes, chapped lips, messy hair. She touch her reflection and flinched at the touch. Cold, like her. Rocky remove her fingers from the mirror, closed her eyes, and sighed when she opened them. She didn't bother to put on make-up when she knows what's gonna happen later. That kinda messed up her normal routine.

_Wake up, go clean up yourself in the bathroom, dress in your normal clothes, grab your things, go to the door, fake a smile, and greet everybody with your positive attitude._

Except, she won't act as positive as much.

Tinka, who is unfortunately her roommate, came out of the bathroom, wearing her glittery and bright colors clothes, but mostly pink, as usual. But instead of giving Rocky the usual glares, eye-rolling, '_Ughs_', and insults she gives whenever she sees her, Tinka give her a pitiful small smile. "Uh, good morning, Rocky", she awkwardly begin, "I-"

"Don't say anything about me and CeCe", Rocky snapped, cutting her off, and her eyes turned to the blond fiercely. Tinka stared back. "Geez Rocky, I'm trying to be nice to you for once", she got her bag that was lying on her bed, heading toward the door, "and I think you should stay away from CeCe for own sake". She look back at Rocky, whose eyes look dark and cold, and headed out the door for class. Rocky grind her teeth in anger. "**IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS BETWEEN ME AND CECE, YOU STUPID PINK FREAK!**", she screamed.

She opened her clenched fists that revealed bloody half-moon marks on her palm from her nails. Rocky took a deep breath, wipe the blood off on her black jeans, and grab her bags. Before she opened the door, she took a little time to calm down and go out.

As usual, Deuce was waiting outside for her, her only friend that was there when bad things were happening to her. He smiled. "Morning, Rocky. I heard you screaming at Tinka. How's it going?", he asked, trying to brighten Rocky's mood. It just made it worse. "What do you think, Deuce?", Rocky said with no emotion. Deuce put a comforting hand on Rocky's shoulder, "I'm sure things will be okay for you today. I'll try to make happy things happen for you and me". Rocky only shrugged as they make their way through the corridors, greeting everyone they know while they're going to the room.

_Her room. That girl._

When Deuce and Rocky reached the room, Rocky let out a soft sigh and knocked lightly on the door. She heard a faint _'Coming!'_, and force a smile when Megan opened the door. Megan smiled back and said "Good morning Rocky! Hold on, I'll tell CeCe that you're here", her long, bright, orange hair accidentally hit Rocky's face when she turn her head to the room, "CeCe! You're beloved, sweet cupcake is here!".

Usually(means before, before everything had happened), Rocky will giggle shyly, or smile big and brightly, but today, now, she grip her bag tightly and her face remain emotionless. CeCe appeared, gorgeous as usual, wrapped her arms around Rocky, and nuzzle her neck. "Morning, beautiful", CeCe mumbled, kissing her cheek. Rocky's body tensed for a moment, let out a shuddering breath, and relaxed under CeCe's touch. "Morning CeCe".

"Hey!", she heard Megan whine behind them, "It's early in the morning! Please, save the moment for your private time! Hello? A straight girl here?".

CeCe break the nice hug, laughing but put her arm around Rocky's waist. Rocky smiled at Megan and said "Sorry, Megan".

Megan rolled her eyes and grunted "Geez, I wonder how you guys ended up together. Rocky is nice and an angel, but you, CeCe, is like a devil! Almost completely opposites!". CeCe smirked, and kissed Rocky's cheek.

"That, my friend, is what you call love".

Rocky almost shot a cold look at her, but instead, she place her hand on her shoulder, and smiled. _That, my love, is what you call sickness._

* * *

"Hmmm...", CeCe hummed as she gripped Rocky's waist, "What do you want to eat for lunch, Rocky? I feel like eating spaghetti, wanna eat it together?"

"I'm fine with anything", Rocky replied mechanically, her empty eyes looking at the spaghetti that just was served like it was nothing, different from before, before everything had happened. Though, she's hungry, she lean against CeCe, and snuggled, closing her eyes slowly. _She's smells like the shampoo I gave her yesterday..._ Maybe everything will go fine today, maybe it'll be fine now...

"Rocky!"

Or maybe not.

Rocky slowly opened her eyes as CeCe's warmth is gone from her, and turn to the owner of the voice. "Oh, hi, Dina..."

Dina stood a few feet away, grinning and waving her. Before Dina's grin was gone, her cheeks was tinted pink. It may be invisible to others, but not Rocky. Dina smiled and wave shyly at CeCe. "Hey, CeCe". Rocky's face fell when CeCe smirked and wave back, "Hi, Dina".

"Umm...", Dina licked her lips nervously, looking somewhere else, "Uh, I have to go. See you later, Rocky".

She only slightly nodded. "Bye".

* * *

_"Deuce! Hey Deuce!" _

_Rocky ran toward to the male and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. _

_"I finally told her! I finally confessed to her! And she accepted!", Rocky squealed excitedly and jumped. Deuce stood dumbfounded before breaking into a smile, and jump along with his best friend, both cheering in happiness, and high five each other._

_**oOoOo**  
_

_ "Hey, did you know?" _

_"What?"_

_ "That the nice dancer girl in this college is hooking up with the bad-ass player, CeCe!" _

_"What! You mean the innocent Rocky Blue? The girl in the science club and in dance class?" _

_"Yeah! That girl!" _

_"She's with that slutty CeCe?" _

_"I know, poor Rocky, right?". _

_Rocky looked up and stared at the two girls in front of her, both are too oblivious that she was there. They keep talking about her and her new girlfriend, CeCe. She frowned, got up, and walked away from them. 'Stupid, annoying girls. They don't really know CeCe, they don't know my girlfriend, they don't know what they're talking about'._

_ Rocky had heard a lot of rumors that CeCe being a player, or a slut, but she didn't believe any of them. She knew CeCe wasn't like that. Sure CeCe had been hooked up with other people, but not at the same time. CeCe is pretty, upbeat, bright, can be sometimes obnoxious, but is also sweet. Rocky remember the day she start falling for the bright redhead, when it happened in dance class._

_**'**When she was practicing her moves, she saw CeCe slipped and fall, and ran over to help. "Are you okay?", she asked in concern while she grab CeCe's hand and bring her up. CeCe groaned, rubbing her head while it was stinging. _

_"Someone should've put a 'caution water' sign, seriously, I could've died slipping!", she hissed, and got up with the help of Rocky's hand pulling her up. Rocky smiled at her. "Are you okay?", she asked again. CeCe opened her eyes, studied her, and smirked, "Yeah, thanks for helping me, uh, what's your name...oh! Rocky!". _

_Rocky frowned, "Actually, my name is Ra-" _

_"I know, I just want to call you, 'Rocky', the name suits you", CeCe said. 'Rocky', well okay, and she kinda likes it._ (Since then, everybody had been using the nickname)

_Then, she realized that CeCe was checking her out, and that she was too, taking in her appearance. She blushed and noticed that they were still holding hands. CeCe was staring her with an intense, sweet, but almost lusty look, and a killer smile. Just like that, and Rocky was already falling for the redhead. It took five months for her to take the courage to confess to the impulsive girl. CeCe just rolled her eyes, smirked, and said "Took ya long enough". A simple acception that made Rocky burst in happiness, and grinned widely for the whole day**'**._

_She smiled to herself, knowing that CeCe is different from what other people say in this college about her._

* * *

_The first time it happened, Rocky accepts it._

_CeCe had grown tall, just only a little millimeter than her when they started dating. And, Rocky just had her first sex with CeCe last night, and she happily to gave her virginity to her. CeCe was gentle to her, whispering comforting words in her ears to enjoy. She stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, looking bright and beautiful as ever, already dressed and her make-up done perfectly. Rocky felt that she loves CeCe more and more everyday. She check if her hair is done neat, and went outside._

_A few minutes later, she was walking hand in hand with her girlfriend._

_"Rocky!"_

_She turned around to see Dina and Deuce holding hands. Her face lighten up when they approached her. Rocky let go of CeCe's hand, run up to the couple, and hugged them both. "You had been ignoring your friends lately!", Deuce pouted. She giggled. "Sorry, Deuce. I'm just busy..."_

_"With your girlfriend?", Dina teased, smirking when Rocky blushed heavily. "Shut up, Dina". Deuce looked at his watch, and sighed._

_"Sorry to ruin the party, but I have to go. I have to help a teacher early in the morning so I won't get kicked out of class since I get messing around in class". He kissed Dina, "Bye Rocky, Dina! See you later!", and ran off. Dina rolled her eyes, but smiled. "My Deucy, being so sweet!"._

_"Uh, Rocky? Who's this? And why did you just forgot about me all of a sudden!"._

_Rocky snap her head back to her lover, who has her eyebrow up, and crossing her arms. She mentally slap herself for forgetting about her lover like that, quickly bounce back to CeCe, and linked arms with her. She dragged her back to Dina, who was still smiling. "Dina, this is my, um, girlfriend", she smiled shyly, "And CeCe, this is my best friend's girlfriend, that is my friend, Dina"._

_"Hi! Nice to meet you!", Dina chirped._

_"A pleasure to meet you, too", CeCe said, smirking at the girl. For a slight moment, Rocky thought the stare between them was longer than she think, and the look in CeCe's eyes seem to meant something as she locked eyes with a suddenly blushing Dina_.

* * *

_"Hey, have you heard?"_

_"What?"_

_"CeCe slept with Rocky's best friend's girlfriend, Dina"._

* * *

_Rocky slammed the door opened, her whole body shook, fuming with anger. Ty was right behind her, trying to clam her down. Dina jumped from her bed, her face turn pale when she saw Rocky._

_"R-Rocky?"_

_Rocky lunged toward, grabbing her collar harshly, her eyes darkening. "Tell me, Dina! Tell me that it isn't the truth! Tell me that what I heard are **LIES**! **TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FUCK WITH MY GIRLFRIEND**!"._

_Dina's eyes widen in fear as she tried to pry off Rocky's metal-like-chain grip. It was no use since Rocky's grip is too strong(thanks to karate she had been taking). "W-wait! R-Rocky! Let m-me explain!", Dina stuttered nervously, as sweat start to form on her forehead. Rocky's eyes are now flashing dangerously as she pushed Dina up against the wall._

_"What the fuck, Dina! You're my fucking friend! Why the hell would you do this to me!", she roared, tears pouring out of her eyes. Ty stood behind her, stunned by her wrath and outburst. Sure he had seen her angry, but not like this, she never had been like this before. Rocky would've control her anger and put on a hint of a mean smile, if it's worst, she give the person a cold shoulder. But, she never shout or scream, or cuss. "You're one of my closest friends, but this, Dina? **WHY**!"._

_"R-Rocky...I-I-"_

_When Ty was about to break Rocky and Dina apart, but a voice stopped him. "Rocky..."._

_All of them snap their head back to CeCe, who's standing there with a forlorn, sad and lonely, but regretful expression on her face. Rocky's eyes narrowed at her. She let go of Dina, and strutted her way to her heartbreaker lover. "Roc-"_

_A loud slap thundered in the silent room. The time seem to stop for a moment. Ty's and Dina's eyes widen, tears pouring out from Rocky's eyes, and CeCe kept calm, even though her cheek is throbbing and redden by Rocky's slap. The only sound you hear is Rocky's heavy breathing and silent sobs._

_"I...", Rocky choked out, "I hate you, CeCe". Without waiting for anyone to speak, she ran out of the room, ignoring the looks the other students were giving her. Worried, sympathy, pitied, etc...whatever. She ran and ran; wiping her tears away that wouldn't stop coming. She finally gave up and knew her tears wouldn't stop, kept running, letting her watery eyes blur her vision. Rocky slow down, her legs weak and wobbly. Then, she let herself collapse on the floor on her knees, hands covering her face, and almost curled into a ball before she cried and cried._

_"Rocky!"_

_She jumped when she hear CeCe's voice. She got on her feet and sprinted. Before she even took her third step, she felt someone grabbing and yanking hard on her arm and waist, pulling her into a familiar, warm hug. Rocky froze for a moment. She loved it when CeCe hug her, but she force herself to resist the temptation. She tried to pull away, roughly pushing CeCe, and even tried to kick her. Her tears running heavily, drowning and soaking CeCe's shirt._

_"Rocky, just li-"_

_"NO! Don't call me that! I don't want to hear it! You lied to me, you cheated on me, you fucking big jerk! With my friend! My best friend's girlfriend! How could you!"_

_"Rocky, I-"_

_"Shut up! I said don't call me that! I hate you! I really hate you, CeCe! Get the fu-"_

_Rocky's words were cut off when CeCe suddenly pulled the nape of her neck and kissed her fiercely, effectively shutting her up. Rocky's teary eyes widen in surprise before she thrash around her body to pull away from the kiss. She succeed at first before CeCe growled, tighten the grip on Rocky's waist to pull her body flushed to her, and grip the nape of Rocky's neck to kiss her again. Rocky shut her mouth tightly, refusing to respond to the kiss. CeCe grunted, slid her hand to Rocky's ass, and gripped it slightly, making Rocky yelp in surprise. CeCe took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Rocky's hot hot cavern._

_Rocky thrash her body for almost a minute before she finally gave up and returned the kiss. CeCe hummed in pleasure when Rocky returned the kiss, their tongue engaged in a sloppy, yet passionate dance._

_When oxygen came in need, they pulled away, both breathing heavily from the bruising kiss. CeCe lean her forehead with Rocky's. "I love you, Rocky"._

_Rocky closed her eyes as tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. "B-but CeCe...I-I..."_

_"I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry. It's just, it's my habit to sleep with random people I found attractive, but...Dina... It was a mistake. I love you so much, Rocky. I can't lose you, I promise, I'll change. Please just give me another chance"_

_"CeCe..."_

_"Please, Rocky! I'm begging you!"._

_Rocky looked into CeCe's eyes. Her heart soften at the look of sincerity in the younger lover's eyes. She nodded softly and kissed her. "I forgive you, my love"._

_Everything will be alright..._

_**No it won't**._

* * *

_The second time it happened, Rocky was furious, angry, betrayed._

_This time, it was with this girl named Katie, a CeCe-wannabe, and she was about to get along with the girl._

_"U-U-Uh, Rocky...I'm sorry, I-I just... I don't know..."_

_"Don't you dare touch me! Why, Katie, why! What the fuck! How c-", Rocky closed her eyes, feeling a sudden deja vu. She opened her eyes slowly and let out a shuddering breath. She turn to Katie. "I forgive you, Katie"._

_Again, when she confronted CeCe, the redhead female would plead, and begged her for another chance. "I was drunk, Rocky! I swear, it nothing! Nothing at all! I didn't meant it to be...". Rocky stared at her lover, her heart quickly softened when she saw that CeCe was at the verge of tears. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and smile at her. She hugged CeCe, pulling the younger's head to her chest._

_"I forgive you, CeCe"._

_Who knew that a person younger than you, that is immature, could make you break, or be under her control?_

_**oOoOo**  
_

_The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and so on and on, Rocky didn't know anymore._

_Every single time, she caught CeCe cheating on her with her friends. Even her own brother. Ty got into CeCe's charm, but luckily, Rocky caught CeCe seducing him while Ty tries to get away. Since then, Ty had been avoiding CeCe and Rocky so he won't get involve in the mess. The redhead always made her heart soften with her sweet words, soft touches, kisses, and make up sex. Rocky was tired, having to deal with her lover's cheaingt, but she couldn't leave her at all._

* * *

"Break up with her".

Rocky turn her head towards her best friend, Deuce. Her eyebrows arched. "What?"

"Break up with her, with CeCe", Deuce repeated more firmly and a bit angrily, "Not just for your own sake, but for me too. Dina had been avoiding me lately so I won't break up with her. It's hurting me too, you know. Would you?".

Rocky stared at her friend, her face impassive. "Don't you think I would do that a long time ago, if I could?"

Deuce frowned, "What do you mean?".

Rocky smiled bitterly.

**oOoOo**

_The twelfth time, it was Tinka Hessenheffer. Rocky's frenemy from some foreign country. A new student with her brother(also her frenemy), Gunther. Tinka is Rocky's roommate. It was nice for having a whole dorm to yourself for awhile._

_The truth is, Rocky had a feeling that Tinka would be next, and she tried her hard to avoid being close, or whatever kind of 'close' with the foreign girl and boy._

_But fate doesn't seem to like her._

_Rocky really couldn't help it when the new students look so lost in the school, being bullied by other students by their cheesy and annoying introduction, and their horrible sense of fashion, and for being foreigners. Most importantly, they look at her like lost puppies...in a kinda mean way. 'Don't do it, Raquel, don't do it...'. Rocky sighed and walk towards the siblings. The Hessenheffers talk to each other on a bench when no one was around them. She sat down next to them, and they didn't noticed._

_Rocky cleared her throat that caught the siblings attention. They look at her and gave her a little glare._

_"Who are you, and what are you doing here?", the female asked coldly with an accent. Rocky refuse to frown and snap at her. Instead, she smiled and softly said, "Well, since you two are new, I couldn't help but try to be your friends. Do you guys want to be friends? We can hang out if you two want..."_

_The siblings looked at each other, shrugged, and they both say at the same thing, "Go away", and continued to do whatever they're doing. This time, Rocky frown, but hold back the glare she was about to give them. "Fine, suit yourselves that you guys continue to be loners here, that you guys will still stare at me with your sad eyes", she muttered, but the Hessenheffers heard her. She got up, turn her back to them, and was about to walk away when one of them yelled out to her. Gunther._

_"Wait!"_

_Rocky stopped, and turn to the siblings. They looked at her with the same lost-puppies look, only less uninviting. "We didn't mean it!", they both said._

_This is her chance to reject them, not socializing with them, not to be close in any other way. 'Don't you dare do it, Rocky'. She couldn't help it. Rocky walk back to them, sat down, and smiled, having two water bottles and offered them it. "I hate gym class". Really, she couldn't help it when they smiled back and start to agree with her._

_For a moment there, Rocky thought maybe Tinka won't be the next one. She tried so hard to CeCe from bumping into Tinka or Gunther. At first, everything went fine, and she could finally relax being around her half-friends-and-enemies. She and the Hessenheffers may be mean, and competitive, but sometimes, they get along._

_Just for a moment.  
_

_Until _that_ night.  
_

_**oOoOo**  
_

_Rocky was just finished studying with Deuce at the library and decided to stop by CeCe's room to return the book she had borrowed from her. She was humming a song, occasionally flipping through the pages as she walked through the corridors to CeCe's room.  
_

_She was about to knock when Tinka stumbled out of the room, dishevel hair, redden lips, her shirt was wrinkly, and looked like she was trying to button it up in the dark with a few buttons done, and none of them matching. Tinka's eyes widen, "R-Rocky?"._

_"Who's that?", Rocky could hear CeCe's groggy voice from inside. Before Tinka could answer, Rocky walked past her and entered the room, startling CeCe, who's only in her shorts and bra._

_Surprise, surprise._

_"R-Rocky...I-I", CeCe stuttered, trying to approach Rocky, but stopped when Rocky raised her right, stopping the redhead._

_"Let's break up"._

_CeCe's eyes widen, her face turn into a look of depress, surprise, and horror. So did Tinka. "B-break up? Y-you mean... Oh my gosh, Rocky, I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I-I-"_

_"Tinka, could you leave us alone?", Rocky cuts off the foreign girl off, back-facing her. Tinka stilled for a moment, nervously glancing between Rocky and CeCe before nodding and left the room., not forgetting to shut the door._

_Rocky waited until she's sure that Tinka was gone and couldn't hear them(when she actually waited until she could calm herself down so she won't break like before) before she locked eyes with CeCe. She studied the redhead's eyes, and she saw the same thing she saw every time it happens._

_Guilt._

_The problem is, is it the truth or just a lie?_

_Rocky didn't know anymore._

_She didn't want to know_

_"Let's... Let's stop this CeCe. Let's break up", she said calmly, her gaze steady as she locked her eyes with CeCe's._

_"But I love you...", CeCe said, looking like a lost-puppy._

_Rocky scoffed lightly, "Yeah, you said that before, and you still did it"_

_"Don't you love me?", CeCe took a forward, and Rocky took two steps back. "I...I don't know, CeCe. I don't know", she answered slowly, her own lie piercing her heart. 'Of course I love you, CeCe. I fucking love you with all of my heart. I love you, my obnoxious redhead. I always do'. Rocky but her lip. 'Don't cry, don't break, stay strong'._

_"Let's start again, Rocks", CeCe pleaded, trying to grab Rocky's hand, but the brunette took a step backward, avoiding the hand she had always love to hold. But that was before, before everything had happened. Rocky took a deep breath to hold it in, but let out a quiet sob. "We don't have to", she said, "I just...", she looked away, "This has to stop". With that said, CeCe gripped Rocky's arm that is too quick for her to dodge or avoid._

_"No", CeCe growled, a harsh tone Rocky always hears when they have sex._

_Rocky tried to pull her arm away, but CeCe's grip was strong(for a skinny person). "CeCe, you don't understand. I can't deal this anymore. I can't do this"._

_"I want you", CeCe said, her brows furrowed, "I love you and I want you. I don't want you to leave"._

_Rocky's eyes began to filled with tears that she was trying to hold back, "You're being selfish, CeCe. Just let me go!"._

_"Yes, I'm being selfish", CeCe's eyes narrowed at her, "but I'll never let you go, and I'll never lose you, my love"._

_"You can't have everything!", tears rolled down on Rocky's cheeks, "You can't have everyone!"_

_"I chose you, Rocky, I chose you!"_

_"You said that before, and yet, you repeated the same mistakes, CeCe!", Rocky raised her voice before she calmed herself down, and closed her eyes, "You don't have to choose anymore, CeCe. Cause I'm the one who's leaving". CeCe's frown deepened._

_"CeCe...", Rocky sobbed, now trying to yank her arm back, "CECE PLEASE! Please...I-"_

_CeCe gripped her arm tighter, and threw her on to the bed, making a creaking sound from the impact. When Rocky was about to protest, CeCe quickly shut her up with a searing kiss. Rocky tried to push her back, but CeCe quickly gripped her wrists and pinned them on to the mattress, immobilizes her._

_After a moment of lips-bruising kiss, CeCe pulled away, the two of them gasped for oxygen._

_"Don't go...", her voice cracked, "Don't leave me". She repeated the same words like a mantra, her voice wavered and tears dripped into Rocky's tears-stained face. Rocky's hear ached to see her lover cried. Slowly, she linked her arms to CeCe's neck, and pulled the young redhead into her chest._

_**This is unfair...I'm the one who's hurting, and yet you're the one who look so lost...**_

_**I'm the one hurting, and yet, I still love you so much.**_

_Her heart had long shattered into pieces, her soul had long emptied because of what had happened. So it wasn't a problem to have another crack, because she won't –couldn't– notice it anyway._

_"I forgive you, CeCe"._

**_This is unfair, I'm the one who is hurting...How come you're not the one who's hurting?_**

* * *

It had become a routine to Rocky.

A normal routine like tidy yourself in the bathroom, dress in your normal clothes, grab your things, go to the door, fake a smile, and greet everyone with your positive attitude.

Rocky stared at the sleeping CeCe's face; her soft chocolate brown eyes carefully study the redhead's features. She loved– no, _loves_– CeCe very much, It's weird, but she loves CeCe more than the first time she fell in love with her.

She loves CeCe even after the young redhead had hurt her.**_  
_**

Sighing, Rocky quietly pushed herself up, shivering as the cold air hits her naked body. She grab her clothes that was thrown on to the floor when the two were having sex, putting it on. She then stood up from the bed after she pulled up her pants, pacing around the room. She took a picture frame situated on CeCe's desk, her thumb stroking the picture of her and CeCe on their first date. She let out a breath(instead of a scoff) and smiled bitterly.

_She still kept this, huh?_

She placed the frame down and quietly pace around the room, occasionally checking CeCe's belongings, until her steps stopped when she picked up CeCe's shirt that was also thrown on to the floor. She stare at it while it is dangling from her fingers. _Mmmmm..._

Rocky studied the white shirt and sniffed it. It still have CeCe's distinct scent on it...along with other foreign scents, like someone else perfume. She pulled away from the shirt, her empty eyes examined the shirt. It didn't have anything suspicious on it-oh wait, there it is. Glitter, but with a manly and cologne smell.

_So, she's with a guy, huh?_

_Who is it?_ Rocky's mind tried to remember her male friends, because she knew CeCe would go for her friends or enemies, and that's why it hurts so much. But, Rocky was hurt a lot that she's immune to them now. A guy with glitters, huh?

_Oh, bingo. Gunther.  
_

The look, the smirk, Rocky knew them all.

CeCe still cheats on her.

Letting the shirt slipping on her hand, Rocky dragged her feet towards the bed where CeCe was sleeping peacefully on. She stood bedside the bed; her soft orbs stared at her lover as she slowly stroke the redhead's cheeks. She slowly bent down; resting her forehead against her lover's, and closed her eyes.

_Rocky knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, because there's a voice inside her head screaming 'You're going to be hurt!'. But is it possible for her million pieces of shattered heart to break again? And so, she stayed._

_She stayed to listen as Deuce and CeCe talking to each other in her room, she wasn't sure if the two were arguing, but their voices were loud and sharp._

_"You have to stop, CeCe. Stop hurting Rocky!"_

_Ah, Deuce. Her only friend who wasn't affected by CeCe's charm._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean, you slut! You've been sleeping around with her friends, and my girlfriend, for Pete sake! She's different ever since you did that to her!"_

_CeCe went silent, and Rocky didn't know what she should feel right now. What is hurt? What is sadness? What is betrayed? What is anger? CeCe made her feel like this, and made her like this. She didn't blame the redhead at all. In fact, she thought it was okay for her to be like this, to be emotionless, because like this, she won't have to be afraid of getting hurt anymore._

_"What are you gonna do?", CeCe asked. Rocky could imagine her crossing her arms right now._

_Deuce sighed heavily and his voice softened, "I don't know. I told Rocky to take the right decision, but... Seems like she had made her decision..."_

_'That is to stay with CeCe', Rocky silently thought._

_"But, can't you be at least more considerate? Take care of her feelings? If you still want to stay like this, I suggest...", Deuce stopped and he whispered(but loud enough for Rocky to hear), "Break...Break up with her"._

_"What?"_

_"Break up with her, with Rocky. If you're the one who call this off, maybe she could stop holding on to you-"_

_"I won't do that"._

_Rocky could imagine the frown on Deuce's face. "Wh-Why?"._

_Rocky left before she could hear the answer._

Rocky opened her eyes slowly, and she cupped CeCe's face in her hands, whispering.

"My heart and body go astray, I am such a fool with no pride that although I was deceived by love, I wipe my tears and just go back to you, knowing that this is wrong..."

Rocky stretched out a smile.

_**But it's true what they say. Falling in love makes you weak.**_

* * *

Rocky stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. Pale face, puffy eyes, chapped lips, messy hair. She touch her reflection and flinched at the touch. Cold, like her. Rocky closed her eyes. She sighed when she open them back. This time, she wore make-up to cover her tired, and broken-expression face.

Removing her frail fingers from the mirror, she continued her routine normally like always.

_Go clean up yourself in the bathroom, dress in your normal clothes, grab your things, go to the door, fake a smile, and greet everybody with your positive attitude._

Rocky mutely took her bag filled with her school stuff as she exit her room. She didn't see Tinka before she left. Oh well. Deuce wasn't there when she got out of her room. He text her that he was selling things early to buy stuff. She walked through the corridors, greeting everyone she knew. Rocky kept her face emotionless, only smiling when need(the things she did a lot recently), and ignoring the looks the students gave her(worried, sympathy, _pitied_) as she made her way to the room.

_Her room. That girl._

Letting out a soft sigh, Rocky raised her hand and knocked the door. She stopped when she heard CeCe's faint '_Coming!_'. She brace herself, and gave the best, hypocritical smile to her redhead lover. CeCe opened the door, and gave her a killer smile as she wrapped her arm around Rocky's waist, and pulled the brunette into a soft kiss.

"Morning, my love".

Rocky stared at CeCe with her face impassive before a smile crept on her face, "Good morning, my redhead".

_This is not what you call love. This, my love, is what you call sickness._

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, poor Rocky and a mess up fic :(**

**Just to let you all know, I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE CECE LOOK BAD! In fact, CeCe is my favorite character. It's just that this kind of story kinda suits her to me, I mean, imagine if it was Rocky instead CeCe... CeCe does love Rocky, she's just...you know(IDK)... Great criticism is welcomed. Bye bye~**


End file.
